A Little Different
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Tsuna tries to finally refuse becoming the Vongola Boss altogether, but fails and ends up accepting because Kyoko told him to try looking at things a little differently. KHR! Secret Santa fic for Glassed Loner! Merry Christmas!


In line with the KHR Secret Santa, this is my fic for Glassed Loner!

**WISH LIST:**  
>CharactersPairing: Hibari/Chrome or Tsuna/Kyoko or Gokudera/Haru or Ryohei/Hana not sorry for shipping them #hides  
>Genre: Romance or anything I guess<br>Rating (K-M): Anything  
>Type of story (e.g. omake, poem): Your pick<br>Additional requirements (e.g. no OCs, serious fic): A fluffy romance fic if you can, but even if it's just friendship I don't mind

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>"A Little Different"<strong>

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked. He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, or where he was when he did. He stretched and struggled as he did so when his feet hit the seat in front of him, that was when reality came back to him and he found himself in a flight bound for Italy.

He yawned, and peered out the window. It was still dark, so he concluded that he might still have some spare hours before they arrived. He looked around him, and when he couldn't find any of his guardians, he remembered all the things that happened the day before. He had decided to leave his guardians and attend Vongola's Christmas Ball on his own, all the while being well aware that Reborn wouldn't let it happen. So he flew out of the country first, calling out on Dino-san to serve as his escort. His father would also be there to pick him up at the airport.

It was unnerving, to be riding a private jet plane all on his own, since Dino was called off into the cockpit. This was probably the boldest decision he's ever made, and he was starting to feel doubts, not that he regretted it enough already to turn back. He knew he had to make a stand, and the sooner the better. Before they get caught up in another mafia mess. It was now or never, is he gonna be the next Vongola Boss or not?

He swallowed a lump forming down his throat, and thought about everything again for the umpteenth time. He remembered.

The battle at Kokuyou, and meeting Mukuro. The Ring conflict, meeting Xanxus. The future, Byakuran, the parallel worlds and his death. The Inheritance ceremony, and Shimon. The curse of the Rainbow, and Vindice. The Arcobalenos, the Ninth generation. The First generation, and Primo.

All of those things, they have certainly been through a lot. And he had to admit, it was kinda fun in a sense. To make it through altogether, the adrenaline rush in battle was also unforgettable. But if he would be completely honest, he didn't want to ever experience any of those again, not if it put the lives of those important to him at risk.

How does he really feel about all of this?

He still doesn't like the mafia, dirty dealings is bad and it still scares him. But Vongola had been a big part of his life now. If he was really the Boss in the future then wasn't it all really inevitable in the end? Did he even have much of a choice in the first place? What about Reborn and everyone? Are they gonna go away if he decides not to become the Boss? Can he even refuse? Will they let him?

But what if he finally accepts? Will things stay the same? Can he stay as he is? Does he have to move to Italy, like what his future self did? What about his guardians? What about his home in Namimori? What about his mom and the kids? What about Kyoko and the others?

What should he do?

For as long as he puts off the decision, his friends would continue to get dragged on in the mess. But will it really stop all the fighting, if he decides to refuse? How is that gonna affect Vongola and the mafia world? Are they gonna choose a different Boss? And who, Xanxus? That's impossible...

And if he accepts? Then his friends will all really be guardians, and be permanent members of the mafia famiglia, of Vongola.

He sighed, resting his head on the headboard. Why is he the one thinking about all of this? Why does he have to be the one to decide?

He still doesn't want to become the Boss.

He closed his eyes, tried to let his mind drift off. He was going to graduate next year. If he becomes Boss then there's a chance that he might have to study high school in Italy. He would be saying goodbye to his normal boring life then. Bu if he doesn't become the Boss, then he could stay, right? And go back to the way things were before, not that things would ever be the same again.

How was he, before all of this mafia chaos happened? He was just a no-good kid who runs away from school on a daily basis, waiting impatiently to wither away and die, just to get it all over with. But now, he was alive. Living in every sense of the word, fighting and having fun, facing the challenges with his friends and saving the world.

He groaned, heaving a long defeated sigh. And squirmed around, trying to get more comfortable.

It didn't really matter. Whatever happened to the world was never supposed to be any of his concern. He was no hero, he was no Boss, he was no-good. He never really knew why they expected so much of him. It wasn't like he was obliged either.

And he thought about it again, about everything. All in the middle of sleep and wakefulness, he drifted.

The next thing he knew, the plane had already landed.

Boarding off the plane with Dino, they were greeted by his father. A casual hello and welcome, then they were off in his car, leaving Dino with his men. The car ride was quiet, surprisingly his father had not made any stupid side comments yet. And for that he was glad and grateful, though he had to admit, it only made him more tense.

When they got to the mansion, his father immediately led him to a sitting room where Timoteo and his guardians were all waiting.

"Long time no see, Tsu-kun," he honestly didn't know how his grandfather managed to always keep that serene smile on his face.

And the doors closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the Tenth generation guardians finally arrived as well. Tsuna stood by the door, he wasn't sure if he should welcome them or not. After all, he left without saying a word, and he didn't want them to like staying there since everything Vongola offered came in his expense. Now it would've been fine if it was just that, but staying with the mafia will also endanger all of them and that what he didn't like the most.<p>

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waved at him.

His eyes widened, he expected the kids and even his mother to be dragged along with his guardians, but he wasn't expecting for reborn to invite the girls as well. He waved back with a small smile, he was happy to meet her, but she wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't approach them, seeing as Reborn was coming towards him.

"You even brought Kyoko-chan along?" Tsuna didn't look at him, he kept his face towards his friends who were slowly carrying out their luggages.

"Well, she is part of the family, isn't she?" Reborn retorted.

"She's not supposed to be here," Tsuna lowered his voice.

"Why? Because you're getting engaged?" The sun arcobaleno also kept his voice to a minimum.

"I'm not getting engaged," Tsuna's voice sounded colder now.

"Of course, not to the girl you don't like. So I brought her here," Reborn walked on, leaving another whisper, "you should thank me."

"I'm not gonna let Kyoko-chan become like what my dad did to my mom." Tsuna stared at the back of his father, who arrived there before him to greet his mom.

Reborn looked back at him with a smirk, "that's fine, she already knows about the mafia anyway."

Tsuna pressed his lips in a thin line, he couldn't say anything more after that. He remembered what happened that day before his flight, it was only then when he found out why Reborn was so supportive of his feelings towards Kyoko. If he was going to become the next Boss of Vongola, he needed to secure a source of an heir.

_"A mafia Boss gets everything and anything, the least we could do is to get you the girl you like."_

Why did he have to say it like that? Was that also a reason he chose Ryohei-oniisan as one of my guardians? Well, I needed a sun guardian anyway, but still.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

His two best friends ran towards him after giving the servants their luggages.

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime! Please forgive us for coming here even if you didn't want us to!" Gokudera was pounding his head on the ground again.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun. Please don't hurt yourself, I already knew Reborn would bring you guys here anyway," Tsuna pulled up his supposed right-hand man.

"But why didn't you want us to come too, Tsuna? Isn't the more, the merrier?" Yamamoto kept a bright smile.

And Tsuna could only offer an apologetic smile, he still chose to tell the truth though, "because this is the mafia."

They all had to pause at that.

"I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this again," Tsuna looked down on his feet.

"You should be, but that's not enough," Mukuro was the one who broke the silence. "I'm thankful that you freed my from Vindice, but the mafia is still the mafia. And you are one of them."

"You are too, you idiot," Gokudera mumbled before turning around to yell at the Mist. "And don't you dare talk to Juudaime like that, you bastard!"

Muruko pretended not to hear him.

"In any case, for now let's just get inside. The party's tomorrow so you all need your rest," he gestured to show them the way, before noticing someone at the back, "you too, Hibari-san."

The Cloud glared at him, but he payed no heed and started walking. He was gonna be bitten to death for that, but not right now. They didn't get t talk much at all, since there was tension in the air and even though they could tell that most of it was coming from Tsuna, no one knew how to talk to him about it.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tsuna couldn't sleep. Troublesome thoughts wouldn't stop bothering him, and he still really couldn't decide. When he talked to his grandfather about his inheritance, he only said that they would give him more time to think about it. But he didn't need any more time, he just wanted them to accept his refusal. Did they really think he'd reconsider and decide to become the Tenth Boss just because they gave him more time? No, of course not, it only means that they're not taking a 'no' for an answer. Just like Reborn.<p>

He sighed, kicking off the covers as he rose from the bed. Maybe a little walking around would tire him enough so he could fall asleep. He left his room, and without any destination in mind, headed downstairs. The hallway was dark, and for a moment he wanted to return to his room, until he heard something. It was coming from the kitchen, he was sure. So that's where he went.

When he got there, he peeped from the doorway, scared that it might be a scary person. Like, probably most of the people from the mafia that he was currently associated with. But he was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Kyoko-chan?" He called over lightly so as not to frighten her.

"Tsuna-kun," she smiled sheepishly at getting caught in the middle of the night.

"What're you doing?" Tsuna approached her, relieved that it wasn't a scary person after all.

"Oh, I was just getting something to drink," She showed him a glass of milk, then offered some to him, "would you like some?"

"Sure," he thought nothing of it as he allowed her to pour him a glass.

Kyoko also took a plate of cookies as they headed towards the table on the open veranda. They sat there, eating and drinking in comfortable silence. After finishing at least three cookies, Kyoko finally broke the silence.

"It isn't cold tonight at all, I guess were not getting any snow this year," Kyoko wondered aloud.

"Yeah, too bad, huh? But we can still celebrate Christmas anyway," Tsuna sighed, "I just kinda hoped we didn't have to spend it here..."

"Tsuna-kun, you hate the mafia that much?" She asked out of the blue.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?" He questioned due to initial shock and looked away, but answered anyway when he recovered. "Well, the mafia is scary, but not all of it is bad. Those guys aren't all that bad, they just do some bad things, I guess. In truth, I hoped to overlook everything but in the end, I can't. I still don't like it."

Kyoko smiled at his answer. "But Tsuna-kun, don't you think you're looking at things a little too blandly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever tried looking at it from a different perspective?" She tried again.

"Like how?" Tsuna was sure no change in perspective could make the mafia seem good.

Kyoko held a finger under her chin, and thought about it. "Like, when we found out you guys were in the mafia, it was really shocking but also kinda amazing!"

Tsuna blinked at her, absorbing the suggestion, "you mean, like the good side, right?"

"Yeah, like that!" Kyoko clapped her hands together, giggling.

Tsuna smiled, she was really endearing like that. All pure and innocent, she would never think bad of anyone. He would never forgive himself if he became the reason for her to see all that isn't good. He looked away, she was too bright. And he felt ashamed and guilty for bringing her and their other friends to a place like this.

"Tsuna-kun," she broke him out of his reverie. Kyoko stared at him, eyes wide in wonder. "Have you ever tried playing with your flames?"

"Play with my flames?"

"You always use your powers for fighting, but don't you think that you can use it in a different way? I really think your flames are amazing, and I know that it's not bad at all to have powers like that, especially because it's you. Think about it, Tsuna-kun. Don't you think your flames work kinda like magic? If you use it in a different way, I'm sure you can have fun with it too!" Her eyes were shining, and he remembered why he liked her in the first place.

"My flames work like magic?" He was almost tempted with the idea, her words were kinda enchanting.

"I think it's wonderful that Tsuna-kun was given such powers, because you're such a good person. If it were anyone else, they would've already done a lot of bad things. That's why I know, if it was Tsuna-kun, then you can definitely change the mafia world, and it wouldn't be so bad anymore!" She held little fists in front of her, eyes focused on Tsuna, expecting him to agree.

"You really think so?" It was embarrassing, but he had to admit that he was flattered, although he wouldn't say that out loud.

"I know so!" She laughed.

And Tsuna had to laugh with her. He didn't mean to, but he laughed for far longer than he intended. He was just honestly happy, to know that she thought about it like that. She really made him feel so much better. Then he noticed that she was just staring at him now, he blushed. "Sorry, I was just glad to hear something like that."

Kyoko shook her head and reassured him, "we know that you're always troubled. And we're really sorry we can't do much for you, I just hope that you know that we care about you no matter what, and you should let us stay by your side... please?"

Tsuna didn't know if he should be happy or horrified, he looked away, he didn't know how to answer.

Kyoko sighed, and stood up. "Reborn told us you were getting engaged."

Tsuna shot up and looked shocked at her.

"So, it was true... he said that you never intended to leave us behind, but you had to take care of this matter as soon as possible," she held her hands behind her back. "Have you met her yet?"

"No, they haven't picked anyone yet, right now they're just arranging marriage meetings," Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"I see," Kyoko walked over to the railings, "don't you have someone you like?"

"I do, but... I don't want her to get involved with me any further," Tsuna watched her back. "She deserves to live her life, to have her freedom. If she marries me then she won't get away from the mafia anymore."

"Wow, you must really like her," Kyoko commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, ever since the day I met her," he smiled sadly.

"What if you found out she likes you too?" She turned to look at him, and tilted her head. "Won't you go for it?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure," Tsuna became conflicted, "I just don't want to cause her any harm."

"You're too kind, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko smiled again.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm just scared I won't be able to protect her."

Kyoko pushed herself off the railings and picked up the plate and glasses before walking off, "you know, I really like that about you, Tsuna-kun. You're always too sincere, that's why we'll always believe in you. So please, believe in yourself too. And give yourself all those chances you deserve."

Tsuna didn't follow her anymore, he just watched her until she was gone. And call it his Hyper Intuition or something, but something definitely felt different tonight. It was as if Kyoko-chan was telling him that—no, that was impossible. Too good to be true, and something he won't even let himself imagine. He should probably go to sleep already.

* * *

><p>It was finally the night of the Vongola Christmas Ball, everyone was in complete attendance, paying reverence to the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world. The Ninth generation, CEDEF, the Arcobalenos, Giglio Nero, Gesso, Shimon, Cavallone, Varia and everyone else from the extended famiglias. And when the clock struck midnight, they turned to welcome the newest members of their society, Vongola Tenth's generation.<p>

Huge double doors opened with a resounding chime to reveal Tsunayoshi Sawada in all his glory as Decimo, cloaked in pure white as contrast to his predecessors. Followed by his trusty guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome carrying Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari. Stopping at the front to face the audience, as their Boss walked up the stage to claim his position.

With Timoteo and Iemitsu at his either side, Tsuna finally started to speak.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and today, I stand here before you as Decimo, the Tenth Boss of Vongola."

He paused and tried to meet everyone in the eye before continuing.

"And you know, I really hate it."

People started to laugh.

"The mafia is such a scary entity, it puts the lives of my friends in danger, and all the fighting isn't redeeming any merits. I've thought about it, again and again. I honestly don't want to become the Boss, ad I will seriously refuse it every time. So then, why am I standing here now?"

"I came to Italy like five days ago, filled with the purpose of rejecting my entire inheritance and all that comes along with it. I was prepared to be disowned by my father and even be abandoned by some of my friends. The mafia is just that scary, and it's really not worth the sacrifice in the end."

"But you know, everything that I've been through, as the heir, I don't think anything could possibly be any worse. Kokuyou, the Ring battles, the future, the parallel worlds, my death, the sin, the curse of the Rainbow, Vindice and Checkerface. Looking back at everything now, I feel like, even if I hated it all, I don't really regret it. In truth, I'm even glad I became a little more than just no-good. And not just for myself."

"If only I could keep my eyes on the good side, I would even overwhelm myself with how grateful I am. Meeting such great people, having crazy fun, making it through against all kinds of odds. It was just great."

"If I were to believe that we have the most possibilities in all parallel worlds, then what's another chance right? I want to try something a little differently, I want to give my future self another chance, I want to believe in myself just one more time. To see how far it could go, how far it would take me."

"I've finally decided to accept myself as Decimo, but please... let me do it my own way."

He took a deep breath, slowly releasing his sky flames, but it was different.

"A dear friend of mine inspired me earlier, to play with my flames in a way that it's not for fighting, and you know, I was really amazed. I just ended up discovering a lot of things that I never have noticed before, the things that I could do, and the fun that came along with it."

Tsuna closed his eyes, and a spark of sky flames erupted from his forehead.

But it wasn't orange, it was snow white.

He then placed his hands together to form a triangle shape, and his flames started blinking. It was Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, but instead of pointing it to anyone, Tsuna aimed for the sky. When he released it, a translucent orb erupted from him and towards the sky.

"Let this be the proof of my word, and Merry Christmas," it was snowing.

"Juudaime, you're amazing!"

"Tsuna, that's so cool!"

"Extreme!"

He walked down the stage and joined his guardians and friends in viewing the little miracle.

"You can make weather forecasts now, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta hugged his leg.

"Let's go play! Now!" Lambo ran outside and started collecting snow. I-pin followed after him and so did the others.

"Stupid kids," Hana scoffed as she tried to walk back inside the mansion only to be pulled by Ryohei.

"Join us! Its fun to the extreme!"

Yamamoto started throwing snowballs at random. Gokudera on the other hand, targeted Haru because she was only trying to hit him. And because Fran and the rest of Varia, even Mukuro was forced to join, all of them trying to maim each other by concealing it in the game.

Hibari would not have any of that however, it would be fun to hurt them, but right now he didn't like the kind of fun he was seeing and it was too crowded. But before he got away, Chrome stood in front of him and offered him a wrapped up gift.

"It's supposed to be thanks for what you did for me in the future," she explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," that wasn't the present him after all.

"But still," Chrome pushed the gift on his hand and ran back to the kids.

Hibari stared but thought nothing of it as he walked away.

Tsuna watched him walk away but didn't stop him anymore, it was fine how things were right now. He walked over to Kyoko and asked her to come with him for a while. When they got into a gazebo, he placed both hands into the table and summoned the white flames again. Just like a spider web, ice began to sew a pattern of a snowflake and when it was big enough, a small ice sprout grew out from the middle. Slowly but steadily, just like a real plant growing, it formed and bloomed into a beautiful rose crystal.

He picked it up and offered it to her, "thanks for everything, Kyoko-chan. You really lightened me up."

Kyoko accepted and gave him her best smile, "thanks to you too, Tsuna-kun, for always."

"And Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Glassed Loner: I am so sorry for the angst! I didn't mean it, but it just came out like that. Also, I like keeping things as canon as they are, so I'm sorry if this was not as fluffy as you wanted it to be. And sorry for forcing your pairings! I honestly didn't know what to do with them. Hope you still like it anyway. :3

And again, Merry Christmas! :D

12252014


End file.
